Forīzu, romansu to yori piza furedi Fazbear
by yulthelinxxD
Summary: unos cambios en nuestra pizzeria favorita,puede hacer que cualquier cosa incluso que pueda haber espacio para la comedia,romance,bromas y fantasmas (pesimo sumary,la historia no amigos) (en serio soy una novata en historias de fnaf,denle una oportunidad,en especial si te fastidian la EXAGERADA presencia de guardias nocturnos)
1. Chapter 1

Locuras, romance y más en Freddy Fazbear pizza

-sep. Esta historia es muy de humor y de mi parejas favorita de todo el juego; los personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon-sama, la historia bueno…de…a mi persona XD

Dejare unos puntos clave de la historia antes de empezar:

1\. personajes humanizados, eso sí en mis diseños (na: odio usar diseños ya creados, me hace sentir rara, soló en personajes que se pueden crear la versión humana)

2\. situado en el restaurante del segundo juego pero en nuestra época y a mi estilo(es decir que todos los animatronics estén en funcionamiento)

3\. aparición de oC (animatronics guardias no)

4\. cero mención de guardias…por ahora (no es Mike, Jeremy o Fritz me caigan pero en serio: 8 animatronics, 2 chibi-bots, 1 marioneta y 2 animatronics phantom (uno de esos mi personaje) con eso me basta y sobra a mi)

5\. uno entre otro termino o palabra en japonés (que por si no has visto animes en japonés, o te da flojera usar el traductor o diccionario yo traduciré)

(Interrupción de la escritora)

(-Pensamiento del personaje-)

 _Flashback_

-acciones-

Sin más relleno comencemos:

Cap. 1: ¡llego la alegría no más guardias nocturnos!

-era una noche común en Freddy Fazbear pizza, todos los clásicos y los toys convivían en calma, puesto que Fazbear decidió remodelarlos y colocarlos a todos en sitios estratégicos:

A los clásicos (Freddy, Bonnie y Chica respectivamente) se les construyo un escenario para el público normal en el primer piso

A los toys (Frederick/toy Freddy, T-Bon/toy Bonnie y Tochi/toy Chica respectivamente) son para los que celebran los cumpleaños en el segundo piso

Para Bb/Balloon boy y Bg/Balloon girl se quedan en el área de juegos en el primer piso

Para Foxy y Mangle se cambió la kids cove por la teather cove en el segundo piso, una zona donde los niños pueden jugar a ser piratas e intentar robar el gran tesoro del pirata Foxy en su barco pirata o ser caballeros y rescatar a la princesa Mangle del dragón ,que es parte de su escenario

Puppet, bueno aún tenía su prize corner en el segundo piso, él era feliz por lo menos entregando regalos y saliendo de su caja-escenario

En cuanto a Fred/Golden Freddy, bueno al ser una animatronico fantasma nadie la podía ver, pero cuidaba de los niños en cualquiera de los dos pisos y al ver a los niños reír y divertirse ya era para él era más que suficiente

Todos ya tenían una rutina que ya estaban **ABURRIDOS** (en mayúscula y negrita literalmente escribiendo XD) de perseguir al guardia nocturno; bueno exceptuando a Mike, Jeremy y Fritz porque a ellos los veían como amigos y no amenazas; pero uno fue despedido, otro paso al turno de día y otro renuncio por mudanza (en ese orden los guardias) pero algo iba a cambiar; bueno vamos a saber:

Foxy:-en el pasillo principal, gritando-¡NO JODAS PABLO! ¡PRIMERO DESPIDIERON A MIKE, LUEGO PASARON A JEREMY A EL DIA, Y PARA DE COLMO FRITZ SE MUDO! Por Scott, esto es crueldad, esto ya es crueldad- (sep., los links de mi deviantart se los dejare más tarde para que tengan una idea de cómo lucen en mi versión en orden de aparición)-

Bonnie: bueno, mira lo positivo, ver a los guardias-bakas (baka=estúpido) llenos de miedo; la verdad que ellos dan lastima, ni el primer día duran que Hikyoumonos son (Hikyoumono=cobarde)… ¿tú que dices chica? -

Chica: no lo sé…a mí me parece divertido….pero creo que a Freddy aún tiene tendencias "negativas" contra los guardias nocturnos-antes de irse del pasillo -por cierto… ¿no han visto a mi cupcake-chan?

Bonnie y Foxy:-al unísono-no, no lo hemos visto

Chica:-suspira pesadamente-bien, le preguntare a los toys, hasta luego amigos-antes de salir del pasillo-por cierto; vigilen a Freddy para que, bueno ustedes saben-ahora si sale-

Foxy y Bonnie:-al unísono-repito… ¡no jodas pablo!, para de colmo tenemos que vigilar un kuma fanático del gore (kuma=oso)

-mientras que con los toy en otra habitación-

Frederick:-suspirando pesadamente-estoy harto, no lo comprendo NOSOTROS elegimos volver a ser animatronics, NOSOTROS prometimos no herir más a los guardias, ¿porque aun quiere matarlos?-

T-Bon:-llegando-tranquilo compadre, tú hermano solo necesita meditarlo un tiempo

Tochi: no creo que sea tan simple T-Bon, una cosa es que fuera poco tiempo pero ya han pasado varios meses desde que Springtrap(ODIO A ESTE TIPO SOLO SERA MENCIONADO)murió quemado en la atracción del horror; es como el trauma de mangle a ser desarmada de nuevo , pero en versión Jeff the killer

Mangle:-colgada en el techo, no está destruida pero como la costumbre-perdonen si interrumpo la conversación pero….

T-Bon: ¿pero?

Mangle: emm….etto….encontré una noticia realmente impactante y es importante…. ¿podrían decirles al resto que nos encontremos en el prize corner?

Frederick: ¡¿prize corner?! Puppet es muy escalofriante

Mangle: si conoces bien a Puppet-sama como yo se te quitara el miedo, pero en serio ¿me harían el favor?-coloca una carita de zorrito regañado

F, T-B y TC: bien

Mangle:-emocionada-¡YAYY!Nos vemos luego amigos-se va aun colgada en el techo

Tochi: bueno, su trauma a ser destruida no le quita su optimismo, voy por mi hermana y aprovecho y le entrego a su cupcake-chan de paso y le aviso

T-Bon: nahhh, yo busco a los gemelos Balloons y a mi bro

Frederick: voy por mis hermanos cumpa (condorito…necesito más ideas XD)

-mientras que cerca de la oficina estaban Foxy y Bonnie frenando al "apocalipsis" (que así le apodaban a Freddy en modo "vas a morir")-

Freddy:-irritado-¡déjenme atacarlo!

Foxy: ¡ha, sobré mi cadáver!

Bonnie: ¡primero muerto!

Freddy:-con dientes de tiburón y una venita afuera-¡PERO SI ESTAMOS MUERTOS!¡Y SUELTENME!

Foxy y Bonnie:-ya molestos con la misma expresión de Freddy-¡OBLIGANOS KUMA-BAKA! (Juego de palabras entre kuma y baka que significa literalmente oso idiota o estúpido oso o algo así)

Fred:-apareciendo de la nada levitando-Freddy, bájale al escándalo que un día de estos terminaras invocando a un fantasma del otro lado del mundo

Foxy y Bonnie: ¿entonces que eres?

Freddy:-molesto con su hermano mayor-¡¿NANI?!(Nani =que)-se logra soltarse del agarre de Foxy y de Bonnie dejando a estos inconscientes y se pone frente a Fred-¡ A MI NADIE ME DICE ESCANDALOSO!

Fred:-le empieza a jalar la oreja-no me grites, que soy mayor que tú, además que soy un fantasma así que no me puedes atacar

Freddy: ahh… ¿estás seguro?

Fred: no me amenaces-le jala más fuerte la oreja-

Frederick:-llegando-además si le lograras destruir solo volvería donde está su traje, reposaría y volvería nuevamente; ah por cierto mangle-chan me mando a decir que nos viéramos en prize corner, nos tiene una noticia y parece importante

Foxy:-levantándose de la nada, colocándose el parche y cogiendo a Bonnie de la camiseta con el garfio y apunto de correr-¡nos vemos allá camaradas!-se va corriendo tan rápido que solo dejo una nube de humo-

F, F y F:-todos con una gota de sudor (descripción "grafica" de sus caras= º_ºU)-no hubiera hecho eso si no hubieran mencionado a mangle-chan

Frederick: vamos a ver que quiere mangle-chan

-él y sus hermanos se fueron al prize corner donde el resto estaban esperando, chica y Tochi estaban conversando, los gemelos balloons,T-Bon y Foxy intentaban despertar a Bonnie y Puppet estaba dormido fuera de la caja

Freddy y Fred: y bueno donde esta mangle-chan

Mangle:-llegando por el techo- dis-disculpen la tardanza pe-pero el primer periódico se dañó así qu-que tuve que entrar a la oficina del guardia, pero no había guardia así que logre recoger otro periódico sin problemas

Todos los presentes: ¿otro periódico?

Mangle: emm…etto…s-si mi-mi-miren…-les señala una página del periódico –

Fred:-leyendo el periódico-"desde el día de hoy en adelante el uso de guardias nocturnos en la nueva y renacida Freddy's Fazbear pizza no será necesario…"

Todos los presentes (menos mangle): ¡¿NANI?!

Fred: pero al menos déjenme leer todo el articulo antes de decir nani….bueno retomando "la razón de esta decisión fue porque al entrevistar todos los guardias que han renunciado este mes siempre nos dan la misma razón, haciendo publica la razón de que desde las 12 hasta las 6 los personajes tienen la capacidad de moverse e incluso existe la teoría que incluso pueden atacarlos…"-todos miran asesinamente a Freddy; excepto mangle, pero a cambio lo miro con miedo-

Freddy:-rascándose la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente-hehehehehehehehehehehehe

Fred: "además de portal el reconocimiento facial, la capacidad de movimiento y la localización de los animatronics, un ladrón o asesino preferirán mil veces estar en prisión a entrar al local; estas palabras fueron dichas por Roger Fazbear, actual dueño de la compañía Fazbear entertainment"-

-todos quedaron mudos por aquella noticia (bueno por lo menos en la cuenta de cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…y)

Todos:-emocionados-¡BANZAI!(Banzai=hurra)

Bonnie y T-Bon:-emocionados-¡esto hay que celebrarlo a todo volumen!

Chica: ¡si hay fiesta, necesita comida!

Tochi: ¡postres!

Foxy y mangle: ¡a jugar!

Bb y Bg: ¡si hay fiesta, hay globos!

Fred: ¡al fin!-levita como si estuviera recostado-un descansito de vez en cuando, nunca hace daño

Puppet: en eso te doy la razón-sale de su caja, con unos lentes de sol, una silla de playa y una gaseosa de uva con hielo-

Fred y Puppet:-al unísono y relajados-las vacaciones llegaron para quedarse

Frederick: hehehehe, ayudare a los gemelos Balloons a decorar ¿bienes Freddy-sama?

Freddy: no solo necesito meditar bien las cosas, es un cambio drástico; me voy al escenario, ustedes entienden

Frederick: ahhhh, en este caso nos vemos mañana

-Freddy se dirigió directamente a su parte del escenario y se apagó, mientras que el resto estaba festejando o descansando, rato despues todos fueron a "apagarse"

-bueno aquí concluye el cap. 1, y bueno aquí les dejo las descripciones de los personajes en orden de aparición en el cap.:

(me da flojera describirlos asi que les dejare aqui el link de como lucen en el cap)

art/Foxy-sketch-564613181

art/Bonnie-sketch-564608083

art/Chica-sketch-564609405

art/Frederick-toy-freddy-sketch-564615156

art/T-bon-toy-bonnie-sketch-564615355

art/Tochi-toy-chica-sketch-564616352

art/Mangle-sketch-564616614ç

art/Freddy-sketch-564533062

Fred:es igual que freddy pero mas alto,rubio y tiene un delantal un poco sucio que dice "fredbear family dinner"

Bb y Bg:usan trajes de jardin de niños japoneses con rayas azules y rojas/lavandas, bb tenia un gorro de orejas de gato y bg de conejo

Puppet:sigue igual -_-U


	2. Chapter 2

Locuras, romance y más en Freddy Fazbear pizza

-sep. Esta historia es muy de humor y de mi parejas favorita de todo el juego; los personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon-sama, la historia bueno…de…a mi persona XD

Dejare unos puntos clave de la historia antes de empezar:

1\. personajes humanizados, eso sí en mis diseños (na: odio usar diseños ya creados, me hace sentir rara, soló en personajes que se pueden crear la versión humana)

2\. situado en el restaurante del segundo juego pero en nuestra época y a mi estilo(es decir que todos los animatronics estén en funcionamiento)

3\. aparición de oC (animatronics guardias no)

4\. cero mención de guardias…por ahora (no es Mike, Jeremy o Fritz me caigan pero en serio: 8 animatronics, 2 chibi-bots, 1 marioneta y 2 animatronics phantom (uno de esos mi personaje) con eso me basta y sobra a mi)

5\. uno entre otro termino o palabra en japonés (que por si no has visto animes en japonés, o te da flojera usar el traductor o diccionario yo traduciré)

(Interrupción de la escritora)

(-Pensamiento del personaje-)

 _Flashback_

-acciones-

Sin más relleno comencemos:

Na: Antes de empezar con el cap. Olvide colocar en el anterior los links de como lucen; pero ya actualice el primer cap. y corregí ese error e incluso colocare al final en link de un nuevo dibujo con todos los personajes (salvo Puppet que él no cambia); bueno ahora si comenzamos:

Cap. 2: retos, turismo y reliquias

-tras la noticia sobre la cancelación de la contratación de guardias nocturnos puso a varios contentos; por un lado los animatronics ya estaban más tranquilos; pues nadie los vigilara y por el otro quienes trabajaban allí o quienes debían trabajar en la noche, puesto que ya no se morirán del susto, bueno ya han pasado una semana; vamos a ver qué pasa allí:

-en a teather cove estaban Foxy, Bonnie, Frederick, Tochi, T-Bon y los gemelos Balloons jugando a verdad o reto (algo así como niños o adolescentes en pijamada)-

Bb: Foxy, ¿verdad o reto?

Foxy: no pienso perder dinero de mi tesoro por cobarde, me voy por verdad

T-Bon: ahh bueno… ¿Qué prefieres mas todo el dinero del mundo o?… (Expresión facial de Foxy al escuchar la palabra dinero= $w$)

Bonnie: ¡tener la oportunidad de besar a mangle-chan! (-t-bon regla numero 1: si juegas con alguien verdad o reto trollealo si escoge verdad XD-) (expresión facial de Foxy al escuchar mangle-chan= º/º)

Foxy:-sonrojado al escuchar la segunda opción- p-por l-la s-se-segunda (-¡MALDITO SEAS BONNIE, SI LE DICES A MANGLE TE MANDO A PARTES Y SERVICIOS A PUNTA DE PATADAS!-)

Tochi:-burlándose-bueno el pirata ya ha hablado, o mejor dicho tar-tar-tartamudeado

Bg: ¡hay que romántico, Foxy-sama está enamorado!

Bb: le debo a Fred mucho dinero, rayos

Bonnie y t-bon:-cantando-¡Foxy se rebeló, se cansó de soltero estar, él está muy flechado y a mangle se le va a declarar!

Frederick: en serio -_-U

Foxy:-enojado y sonrojado-¡y ustedes tres que tanto dicen si están bien solterotes! (-pero la venganza se sirve en plato frio-)…Bonnie y T-Bon ¿verdad o reto?

Bonnie: eso es fácil, reto

T-Bon: reto; soy anti-balas

Foxy: ¡reto a que besen a la chica que les gusta! (las caras de t-bon y Bonnie=º/º!)

Frederick:-ayudando a Foxy a trolearlos-¡en los labios, y deben traer pruebas fotografiadas!

T-Bon y Bonnie:-al unísono, enojados y rojos-¡QUE TROLLEADORES SON, NI PIENSEN QUE LO HAREMOS!

Tochi: deben hacerlo, o por lo menos declarárseles a las chicas que les gustan

-Freddy, llega todo corriendo de la nada-

Freddy:-agitado y tomando aire-uf… uf… ¿no...Han…visto…a….Fred?

Tochi: ¿tan pronto se te olvido que se fue hace una semana?

Freddy: hay si

Bg: escuche que se fue de viaje a hipon, hupon, emm… ¿Cómo era?

Mangle:-llegando también-es Japón Bg-chan, ¿no han visto a mi Kinshi-chan?

Bb, F, T-B, B, F y TC: ¿Quién es Kinshi?

Mangle: emm…antes de que me reconstruyeran tenía una segunda cabeza…emm…etto…cu-cuando lo hicieron utilizaron la segunda cabeza para crear a Kinshi-chan y emm….

Foxy: solo por curiosidad ¿es el zorro robótico que Bonnie casi aplasta y está en mi mástil pirata?

Mangle:-fijándose en el mástil del escenario pirata, justamente en el punto más alto-¡¿NANI?!

Kinshi:-soltó una radiofrecuencia (que solo mangle entendía, en respuesta de ayuda)

Mangle:¡tranquilo Kinshi-chan, ya te voy a bajar!-corriendo hacia el escenario pirata-

-gracias al tiempo que mangle estuvo "homenajeando a su nombre" colgándose del techo para moverse le ha dado una gran habilidad al momento de subirse al lado del escenario pirata (pese a que el barco del escenario era gigante y los animatronics tenían estaturas más humanas, mangle era una de las más pequeñas descontando a Puppet en segundo puesto y los gemelos Balloons en el primero),lo hizo con mucho profesionalismo, gracia y un estilo similar al vals y al ballet-

Mangle:-llegando a la parte más alta del barco pirata-listo Kinshi-chan

-lo primero que hizo el zorrito robot fue ir donde su dueña, mientras que los animatronics (menos Foxy) hicieron como los jueces de los olímpicos y alzaron carteles con el diez; pero Kinshi corrió tan rápido que cuando llego con mangle ,hizo que esta perdiese el equilibrio-

Mangle:-gritando mientras caía, abrazaba a Kinshi y evitaba que fu falda se levantara-¡KYAAAAAAA!

Todos:¡MANGLE!

-Foxy reacciono rápido y fue a su escenario rápidamente, bueno todas esas corridas que se daba en el pasillo para atacar el guardia no eran en vano; y mucho menos que quien peligraba era nada más ni nada menos el amor de su vida tanto vida humana como robótica (sep. ,como leyeron),mientras que mangle estaba llorando su peor temor estaba por hacerse realidad; terminaría hecha piezas otra vez o aun peor de tal manera que no podrían repararla y simplemente seria desechada; ya estaba cerca de caer pero paso algo que nadie se esperaría (ni siquiera yo que estoy escribiendo esto XD).

Foxy sabía que corriendo no llegaría a tiempo así que :SALTO directo hacia Mangle, cuándo estaban cerca de caer aferro a mangle a él y a poco tiempo de caer se giró de tal manera que fuera el quien recibiera el impacto(- yo con una caja de pañuelos: snif snif…MI FOXY-CHAN ESTA CRECIENDO,QUE ORGULLO) ,pero afortunadamente para Foxy ,cuando el salto redujo drásticamente la velocidad del impacto; luego de TOOODO el drama estaban Foxy y Mangle aun tirados en el piso hasta que Foxy volvió a reaccionar:

Foxy:-levantándose-¿Mangle-chan, estas bien?

Mangle: si lo estoy, gracias a usted capitán Foxy-sama

Todos:-excepto Foxy-(-¡ ¿lo llamo capitán Foxy-sama?!-)

Mangle:-emocionada-¡mil gracias Foxy-sama!-le besa la mejilla toda sonrojada-emm…hasta lu-luego, voy a vi-visitar a Puppet-sama…emm sayō- sayōnara (Sayōnara=adiós)

Foxy:-simplemente toco con su garfio la mejilla donde mangle lo beso, sonrojado-

Tochi:-levanta un cartel que dice "buen trabajo, Foxy-kun"-

Foxy:-rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente-emm, no fue nada

Bb:-levanta otro cartel que dice "jajá, eres mi ídolo"

Foxy: me halagas peke-trefe

Bg:-levantando otro cartel que decía "banzai, banzai, Foxy sempai"

Foxy: ahh, igual peke-trefe

Bonnie:-levantando un cartel que decía "¿se sintió bien que Mangle te besara la mejilla?" (pero Que troll XD)

Foxy:-sonrojado de la vergüenza-¿¡QUE TE PASA BONNIE?!, ESAS COSAS NO SE PREGUNTAN (-aunque siendo sincero, me gustó mucho-)

Freddy y Frederick:-sus carteles decían "por amor a Dios, Scott y Chuck Norris; declárate a Mangle de una vez, baka"

Foxy:-aun rojo-¡¿nani?!

T-Bon:-levantando otro cartel de decía "¿Cómo se sintió tener a una chica sobre ti? ¿Qué tan plana es Mangle-chan? (PERO QUE PERVERTIDO -_-+)

Todos:-enojados, con dientes de tiburón y venitas afuera-¡QUIEN DIABLOS SE FIJA EN ESOS DETALLES, HENTAI! (Hentai=pervertido)

Bonnie: si solo te fijas en esos detalles, de seguro te quedas soltero, todos sabemos que bien plana que es pero eso no se pregunta

Todos-(excepto T-Bon y Foxy) hicieron un facepalm-

Foxy:-enojado, con la mirada sombría, limpiando su garfio y aun mas rojo que antes- T-Bon… Bonnie…les daré a la cuenta de tres…uno (-estos hentais tendrán su merecido por fijarse en un detalle tan insignificante como el físico.. he, he y no mirar que su forma de ser; puede ser miedosa, un poco torpe, con la autoestima por el sub-suelo y tartamudea demasiado…pero es dulce,amable,calmada,sincera,tiene algo que muchos aquí les falta;piedad,nunca pudo atacar a un guardia nocturno solo los asustaba con la impresión…he, he si me la pongo a definir hehe,tardaría bastante y no alcanzaría a patear el trasero de este dueto de ahoo-) (ahoo=tonto)

Bonnie: ¿y este que hará?

Foxy:-cubriéndose en ojo con el parche y cerrando sus ojos-dos…

T-Bon: no te parece que….

Foxy:-abriendo sus ojos, qué eran los del endoesqueleto, y alzando su grafio-¡TRES!

Todos:¡QUE CORRAN LES DICEN!

-Bonnie y t-bon salieron disparados cual cohetes con miedo que Foxy los asesiné, bueno que los mande a partes y servicios, hasta que los tres misteriosamente comienzan a levitar y así como levitaban, cayeron como pancakes al piso-

Fred:-con pinta de típico turista-no puedo irme a Japón sin que formen problemas

Foxy: ¡pero ellos empezaron y!...

Fred: no quiero excusas, más tarde me pongo al día

Foxy-volviendo a caer al piso-lo siento

Fred:…por cierto necesito a mangle-chan ¿Dónde está?

T-bon:-apuntando hacia un cuarto-prize corner amigo

Fred: gracias-se va levitando hacia el prize corner-

Bonnie:-levantándose-un momento… ¿¡DONDE ESTA EL MANGA DE KARAKURI OF THE DEATH QUE TE PEDI!? (Karakuri of the death es un anime/manga que creo una buena amiga mía, es muy bueno pero no lo hace público; así que ¿aprovecho y le hago propaganda no? XD)

-mientras que con Fred, Mangle y Puppet en el prize corner-

Puppet: ¡Fred! Como te fue en Japón… ¿conociste a una maid fantasma?

Fred: emm…más tarde cuento como me fue, pero ahora necesito a mangle-chan

Mangle:-sorprendida-¿a- a mí?

Fred: si-sacando una caja musical un poco vieja-encontré esto en los bosques de árboles de sakura (sakura=flor de cerezo) junto a este cartel; según la guía dice que el cartel y la caja de música están relacionados, pero lo que está escrito en el cartel estén realidad katakana antiguo del Japón shogunista y que nadie es capaz de traducirle y bueno…me pareció interesante ¿podrás traducirlo? Sé que conoces el idioma y variantes mangle-chan

Mangle: emm…etto….no sé si podre pero…hare el intento-sale de la habitación-

Bonnie:-llegando de la nada -¡quiero mi manga de karakuri of the death ya mismo!

Fred:-entregándole el manga-bueno no sé porque te interesa tanto

Bonnie:-con los ojos como estrellas-porque la protagonista es SUPER sexi

Puppet:-mirándolo fijamente con la expresión -_-U-eres un pervertido sin remedio

Bonnie: me declaro culpable

Frederick: ¡Fred-san!llegaste tan pronto

Freddy: estuvo fuera una semana Frederick

Frederick: hay si cierto

Chica:-llegando-¡Fred-san! Como te fue en Japón… ¿probaste el ramen?

Bb y Bg:-llegando-¡banzai, banzai, ya volvió Fred-sempai!

-así muchos animatronics le preguntaron a Fred como le fue, que vio y si conoció a maids fantasma, y alrededor de las cinco con cuarenta y seis minutos todos se apagaron-

-bueno amigos aquí termina el cap., pero primero ¿podrá Foxy declararse a mangle? ¿De quienes están enamorados Bonnie y t-bon? ¿Podrá mangle-chan descifrar el katakana antiguo del "cartel"? ¿Y qué significado tendrá? Descúbranlo en el próximo cap. de este alocado, pero bueno como el pan blandito recién horneado fic-

¿Rewiews?

-aquí mismo les dejo la imagen de los animatronics y bueno ya son aquí en Colombia las 1:00 am así que adiós y feliz resto de noche, esperó que les haya gustado y me voy a dormir

Link: art/Fnaf-characters-my-version-564704994


	3. Chapter 3part 1

Locuras, romance y más en Freddy Fazbear pizza

-sep. Esta historia es muy de humor y de mi parejas favorita de todo el juego; los personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon-sama, la historia bueno…de…a mi persona XD

Dejare unos puntos clave de la historia antes de empezar:

1\. personajes humanizados, eso sí en mis diseños (na: odio usar diseños ya creados, me hace sentir rara, soló en personajes que se pueden crear la versión humana)

2\. situado en el restaurante del segundo juego pero en nuestra época y a mi estilo(es decir que todos los animatronics estén en funcionamiento)

3\. aparición de oC (animatronics guardias no)

4\. cero mención de guardias…por ahora (no es Mike, Jeremy o Fritz me caigan pero en serio: 8 animatronics, 2 chibi-bots, 1 marioneta y 2 animatronics phantom (uno de esos mi personaje) con eso me basta y sobra a mi)

5\. uno entre otro termino o palabra en japonés (que por si no has visto animes en japonés, o te da flojera usar el traductor o diccionario yo traduciré)

(Interrupción de la escritora)

(-Pensamiento del personaje-)

 _Flashback_

-acciones-

*traducción de Kinshi-chan y los cupcakes*

Sin más relleno comencemos:

Na: Advertencia: éste capítulo probablemente contiene humor absurdo, persecuciones cómicas y referencias cómicas y violentas a animes ya existentes; si estás leyendo esto solo prepara palomitas, juguito o gaseosa y por si acaso unas excusas para evitar que te tomen por loco

Pss: Kinshi y los cupcakes no hablan, harán chillidos o radiofrecuencias que serán traducidos

Cap.3: ¡no te metas con los fantasmas, la fantasma llega para quedarse! Parte 1

-ya dos días despues de que Fred regresara de Japón les conto a todos como le fue Puppet estaba algo frustrado porque Golden se tomó una selfie con una maid fantasma XD, Bonnie también Bonnie porque se tomó una foto con una cosplayer de nozomi (ya que la cosplayer era idéntica); pero la frustrada de todos era sin dudarlo Mangle, Mangle ya muy estresada y deprimida intenta TOOODO lo posible por traducir el cartel que trago Fred, bueno vamos a ver que paso:-

Foxy:-quejándose ya que Fazbear le cambio el garfio por una mano normal temporal, imitándolo en tono de burla-un garfio es muy anticuado y peligroso Foxy ,puedes lastimar a los niños con eso Foxy…argh ….¡solo son excusas para quitarme el garfio!-prendiéndose en llamas al mero estilo anime-¡que esta cosa que hacen llamar mano no se puede ni hacer puño!-deprimiéndose de la nada,hiendose a la esquina y haciendo círculos con el dedo-ahora lo único que me hace parecer pirata es el parche, qué depresión-

-sin aviso previo Kinshi el zorrito-animatronico-peluche y mascota de Mangle salta hacia la cabeza de Foxy con una corneta en la boca-

Foxy: ¿ehh? ¿Qué te sucede camarada?

Kinshi: -emite su radiofrecuencia-*necesito tu ayuda, mi ama está muy mal no puede dormir por ese extraño pedazo de madera*-sabía que Foxy no hablaba o entendía la "radiofrecuenciañol" (ok no XD) así que cogió a Foxy de la manga de la chaqueta y lo llevo al lado del teather cove de Mangle-chan, pero al llegar mangle estaba desmayada en el piso-

Foxy:-al darse cuenta trata de despertarla-¡MANGLE-CHAN, MANGLE-CHAN…DESPIERTA!

Kinshi:-empieza a sacudir la corneta y despues en…tres….dos…uno-¡BAZZZZZZZ! (mala onomatopeya de sonido de corneta lose)

Mangle:-despertando de la nada-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS EL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE!

Foxy:-aguantando la risa -oí, ¿Por qué estabas desmayada? He…he….

Mangle:-frotándose los ojos-emm….es que ayer intentando descifrar el cartel pero nada no he podido dormir nada…¡quiero dormir pero quiero resolver esto!

Foxy: ahhhh, eso explica todo así que te desmayaste del sueño; pero si gustas te puedo ayudar

Mangle:-bostezando-en serio….-de repente aparece Bonnie que está siendo perseguido por Freddy-

Freddy:-enojado con Bonnie-¡DAME MI MICROFONO O TE HAGO EN ESTOFADO CON PEREJIL! (Si Estoy hambrienta LOL)

Bonnie: y si no tengo ganas-para la mala suerte de que estaba corriendo al lado de Foxy-

Foxy:(-ahora si me las pagas por lo de ayer-)-Foxy coloca la mano (que aún no sabe usar) para que Bonnie se cayera

Freddy:-riéndose la caída de Bonnie-¡hahahahahahaha, tienes buena velocidad pero en cuestión de prestar atención, es re-fail amigo hahahahahahaha!

Foxy: ¿harharharhar, sí que te fallan los reflejos no?

Mangle:-susurrando-reflejos, reflejo, espejó…-gritando de la emoción-¡LO TENGO! ¡capitán-sama, eres un genio!

Freddy y Bonnie: ¡¿lo es?!

Foxy: ¡lo soy!

Mangle: ¡si, miren si utilizamos un espejo, la letra cambia! Ya que así ya se tiene el verdadero mensaje, ahora sí se puede traducir y diría: "esta caja de música contiene el alma de la última musa de todo el Japón antiguo y actual; si se abre correctamente la musa protegerá el lugar donde se habrá la caja y a sus habitantes; si esta se rompe el lugar maldecido estará por toda la eternidad"

Foxy: aléjate, fantasma-intentando hacer una cruz con los dedos-¡contrólate mano derecha, contrólate!

Bonnie: buano… ¡vayamos al prize corner y digámosle a los demás!... (-Quiero ver a la musa fantasma, esperó que sea sexi-) (¡Pervertido! -_-+)

Mangle: sí….-se vuelve a quedar dormida-

Foxy:-acercándose a mangle, lanzándola y atrapándola; cargándola al mero estilo nupcial-bueno andando, Kinshi llega el cartel y la traducción

Kinshi:-haciendo una señal militar- *si señor capitán*-cogiendo el cartel y la traducción-

Foxy: ¡marineros, llamen al resto de la pandilla al prize corner; nos vemos allá!-sale del teather cove corriendo-

Freddy: éste siempre va con prisa ¿no? (expresión facial=-_-U)

Bonnie: ¡quiero ver la musa!-sale corriendo- (expresión facial=+w+)

Freddy: éste también –suspira pesadamente- bien ya hago el encargo (hay me salió rima)

-ya todos estaban en el prize corner (o el área oficial de reuniones generales, según yo creo XD)

Fred:-sacando un caballete que tenía las caras de todos el presente-bueno ahora que gracias a mangle-chan sabemos que dice; ahora viene la pregunta de oro: ¿Quién la abrirá?

Todos:-menos mangle que estaba dormida-¡ ¿NANI?!

Fred: para eso traje el caballete con las caras, primero descartamos y luego hacemos el sorteo para ver quien es tan de malas; primero por selección y luego por la suerte…o mejor dicho mala suerte ¿vale?

Todos:-suspiran pesadamente-¡qué más da!

Fred: la primera descartada para abrir la caja de música es Mangle, además de que ella tradujo esto está dormida-colocando una x en cara de Mangle-

Foxy: además que no creo que sea buena idea la, no ha dormido absolutamente nada anoche

Fred: dé paso descarto a Foxy, no sabe utilizar su nueva mano y el "muy baka" o puede romper la caja de música o dejarla caer-coloca una x en la cara de Foxy-

Foxy: ¡hey!...bueno aprovecho y llevo a Mangle-chan a su escenario-se va-

Fred: los gemelos Balloons quedan simplemente descartados, un fantasma está adentro no una niñera-coloca una x en las caras de Bb y Bg-

Bb y Bg:¡rayos!

Chica:-interrumpiendo a Fred-¡espera un momento! no creo que Puppet pueda participar, sus manos no están hechas para sujetar objetos, ni tu tampoco Fred partiendo de que eres un fantasma; dejarían caer la caja de música con facilidad

Fred: La pollito ha hablado-tacha su cara y la de Puppet con una x-ahora si aquí ya tenemos los candidatos:

Mis hermanos: Freddy y Frederick

Los hermanos guitarristas: Bonnie y t-bon

Y las hermanas cupcake: Chica y Tochi

Puppet:-sacando un saco con balotas-cada uno saca uno, al que le toque la de color rojo abre la caja musical (nota: una balota es una pelota de pin-pong)

-todos los candidatos meten la mano al mismo tiempo y al sacarla todos abren el puño al mismo tiempo y…-

Chica:-abriendo su mano con una balota blanca-¡hay gracias a Dios!

Frederick:-abriendo su mano saco una balota blanca-¡virgencita de Calcuta! ¡Gracias!

Bonnie:-abriendo su mano con una balota blanca, un poco deprimido-ahhhh, yo quería ver la musa

T-bon: -abriendo su mano con una balota blanca- ¡que cerca!

Tochi:-abriendo su mano con una balota blanca-¡uff, que cerca!

Cupcake:*eso significa que…*

Freddy:-abriendo su mano, pero con una balota roja-¡DEMONIOS!

Bb y Bg:-cantando- Freddy-san, Freddy-san, la caja debe tocar

Freddy:-acercándose a la caja de música-¡CALLENSE USTEDES DOS! (#Nobullineesalosgemelosballoonsplease)

-Freddy se acerca con algo de miedo, ya que un pequeño error que el cometa y todo el lugar se viene abajo y el problema no es lo que cause el fantasma; sino que le harían el resto si el lugar se cerrara-

Freddy:-nervioso nivel Dios-¿es realmente ne-necesario que haga esto?

Todos: si…. (-Me sorprende su cobardía-)

Freddy: ¿en serio? Por qué podríamos ir a su país de origen y….

Todos:-enojados por la cobardía de Freddy-¡QUE SI TE DICEN!

Freddy:-suspirando-de acuerdo

-comienza a darle cuerda a la llave de la caja de música con nerviosismo (antes que se olvide la caja de música es un color blanco con detalles anaranjado pastel, tiene muchas líneas negras un poco más profundas que dan diversos espirales que al final de cada uno había diferentes dibujos en color vivo, y donde se le daba la cuerda era una llave similar a las antiguas) donde al darle más o menos seis giros a la llave las líneas negras se iluminan de repente, y la melodía comienza a sonar (canción sagitta luminis de yuki kaijura, versión caja de música por si quieren oírla)asustando a Freddy, haciendo que este se caiga y soltando la caja quedando frente al.-

Todos:-menos los gemelos Balloons-¡QUE DEMONIOS ACABASTE DE HACER!

Bb y Bg:-emocionados-¡va a salir, va a salir!

-todos (excepto Bb y Bg) estaban asustados por lo que podría pasarle a su amigo y al local; y cuando la caja dejo de sonar, la parte superior se abrió y salió un rayo de luz casi llegando hacia el techo tomando primero el aspecto de un karakuri grande bien luminoso (karakuri=muñeco de madera) poco a poco el karakuri se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño, bajando, perdiendo luminosidad y tomando un aspecto más femenino-

Bb y Bg:-emocionados-¡ya salió!

Todos:¡CAYENSE!

-el karakuri termino frente a Freddy y este se desploma tomando su verdadera apariencia, la de una muchacha de pelos morados, piel pálida, portada un vestido blanco con un listón en la parte posterior del vestido; sé nota que tiene unas pecas en la cara iba descalza; llevaba en el cuello un collar con un kanji que era= イルカ (el kanji dice iruka, que significa literalmente delfín) tenía finos rasgos faciales, mientras que Freddy simplemente se sonrojo-

Bonnie:-con la cara +w+-¡pero que belleza!

T-bon:-con la misma cara de Bonnie-¡ahora ya comprendo por qué querías verla…ES SUPER BELLA!

¿?:-despertando la musa, al abrir sus ojos eran de color naranja rojizo y en el centro miel claro (pareciera que tuviera heterocromia central en los ojos y tenía un color naranja alrededor del centro del ojo) y bastante nerviosa-¡¿do-dónde estoy?!

Freddy:-un poco sonrojado-emm…bienvenida a Freddy Fazbear pizza, yo soy Freddy… ¿y tú eres?

Todos:(-¡ ¿NOS HEMOS VUELTO LOCOS O FREDDY ESTA SIENDO COORDIAL?!-)

¿?:-tratando de levantarse-Dillan mucho gusto, y muchas gracias por sacarme de la caja de música, Freddy-sama

Todos:¡ ¿NANI?!

Continuara

Lamento la demora queridos lectores pero he estado un poco sin inspiración y sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte si intentara escribir algo seco…, que yo hago o las cosas bien o no lo hago; y bueno espero que les haya gustado

¿Rewiews?


	4. AVISO

AVISO

-lo lamento amigos,pero he tenido un cambio de opinion acerca el capitulo 3;pero apenas que salio los teaser de fnaf world se me ocurrio una nueva idea.

pero como soy considerada les tengo dos propuestas:

el capitulo 3 y lo escribo otra vez

dan una sugerencia para que no sea necesario eliminar el capitulo e incluir e incluir a spring bonnibel

la propuesta que mas me guste (de la segunda opcion) su fan character tendra TODO el derecho de aparecer en un capitulo canon al fic

¿que dicen amigos?


End file.
